conchkingdomfandomcom-20200213-history
Computers in the USL
History The USL has been developing computer technology since the 1960's. Unlike some nations, the USL use a base 10 bit to byte rate instead of a 8 bit rate, due to the way the original computers were designed. This meant that each byte could support 1024 characters. Gen 1 Computers Generation 1 is known for its use of magnetic tapes for data storage. Here is a list of Generation 1 Computers: Gen 2 Computers Generation 2 is known for its use of Hard Disk Drives. Here is a list of Generation 2 Computers: Gen 3 Computers Generation 3 is defined by its use of Solid State Drives. One defining trait of this generation of computers is that each USSD can process its data at the same time, compounding the processing speed of the drives. Here is a list of Generation 3 Computers: Gen 4 Computers Generation 4 is defined by its use of Quantum State (QSTAT) Drives. One defining trait of this generation of computers is that each QSTAT can process and record multiple bits on the same atom. Each QSTAT can read electron spin. Here is a list of Generation 4 Computers: Memory Storage Memory storage consists of S-RAM and D-RAM. Static Memory (S-RAM) is non-Volatile Memory that can be stored even when power is lost. S-RAM is the main use for data cache. Dynamic Memory (D-RAM) is volatile memory that is lost if power is lost. S-RAM D-RAM Data Transfer SwitchNet SwitchNet, short for Switchboard Network, was the first iteration of the internet. This system was created in 1960 and worked by using dedicated electronic switchboards to create connections between computers. The data transfer speed of this network was 10 kbits/s. In 1965, the network hardware was upgraded to support 100 kbits/s. SwitchNet 2 SwitchNet 2, short for Switchboard Network 2, was the second iteration of the internet and replaced SwitchNet. This system was created in 1970 and worked by using dedicated electronic switchboards to create connections between computers. The data transfer speed of this network was 1000 kbits/s (1 Mb/s). SwitchNet 3 SwitchNet 3, short for Switchboard Network 3, was the third iteration of the internet and replaced SwitchNet 2. This system was created in 1980 and worked by using dedicated electronic switchboards to create connections between computers. The data transfer speed of this network was 50 Mb/s. DCOM DCOM, short for Digital Communications Network, was the fourth iteration of the internet and replaced SwitchNet 3. This system was created in 1990 and worked by using internet protocols instead of a switchboard. The data transfer speed of this network was originally 100 Mb/s, but was updated to 500 Mb/s by the end to the network's lifespan. DCOM 2 DCOM 2, short for Digital Communications Network 2, was the fifth iteration of the internet and replaced DCOM. This system was created in 1995 and worked by using internet protocols instead of a switchboard. The data transfer speed of this network was originally 1 Gb/s, but was updated to 5Gb/s by the end to the network's lifespan. GForce GForce was the sixth iteration of the internet and replaced DCOM 2. This system was created in 2000 and worked by using internet protocols instead of a switchboard. The data transfer speed of this network was originally 10 Gb/s. G2 G2, otherwise known as GForce 2, was the seventh iteration of the internet and replaced GForce. This system was created in 2005 and worked by using internet protocols. The data transfer speed of this network was originally 50 Gb/s. VNet VNet, otherwise known as Virtual Network was the eighth iteration of the internet and replaced GForce 2. This system was created in 2010 and worked by using internet protocols, using graphical data transmission. The data transfer speed of this network was originally 100 Gb/s. Data Storage Types Magnetic Tape Data Storage USL standard Magnetic Tape Data Storage. The Standard Model was called the Union Data Storage Tapes (UDST). One Bit of data is stored on 0.2 milimeters of bit length and height (0.04 mm^2),but decreased to .01 square milimeters per bit in 1968. Below is a list of computers using Magnetic Tape Data Storage: Replaceable Interchangeable Disk Drive (RID Drive) A Replaceable Interchangeable Disk Drive or RID Drive is a form of data storage. There were a few types of RID Drives: #Core Drives: Maintain core systems processes and runs general functions. #mathematics Drives: Generates and runs mathematic equations and models. #Application Drives: Run specialized operations and programs. #Document Drives: Create and store digital documentation, tables, graphs, and graphics. #Graphics Drive: Generate enhanced and detailed graphics. #Printing Drive: Allows the computer to print documentation and data run on the computer. #Network Drive: Allows a computer to access the computer network. #Memory Drive: Acts as a memory storage unit only and acts as memory overflow for files or folders too large to fit on a different drive. Below is a list of computers using RID Drives: Union Hard Disk Drive A Union Hard Disk Drive or UHDD is a form of data storage. Below is a list of computers using the UHDD: WIP Union Solid State Drive A Union Solid State Drive or USSD is a form of data storage. This form of data storage was designed in 1990 as a alternative to hard drives, due to the disks in UHDD units occasionally breaking and losing data. Below is a list of computers using the USSD: Union Quantum State Drive A Union Quantum State Drive or QSTAT is a form of data storage. This form of data storage was designed in 2015. This drive records and processes data in the form of quantum states of a hydrogen atom, based on electron spin of the atom. A QByte is a component containing 10 atoms, generating 10 bits of data and is the common container for QSTAT sub-units. Below is a list of computers using the QSTAT: Union Operating System There have been two major series of operating systems in the USL. Tape Processing System The Tape Processing System (TPS) was used by computers that ran off of the UDST data storage units. The Tape Processing System processed the tapes by a given data set. *The first four bits set up system operations, mainly CONTROL, DELETE, SPACE, TAB, CAPS, BACK SPACE, ENTER, SELECT, START, END, HOME, SCROLL UP, SCROLL DOWN,INSERT, and NULL SPACE. *The last four bits describe a number, letter, or mathematical/process operation. *If the processor detects that a null code is missing or that there are too many zeros, it ignores the entire byte of data. UDST The UDST contains the stored data and the mathematical operations data needed to run a program. It essentially stores the data relating to a process and runs the program in such a way as to process the data and any inputs given. Systems Processor The Systems Processor take the data from the UDST and runs it through the processes also stored on the UDST. Input/Output Processor The Input/Output processor allows for manual data and commands to be input into the processes being run by the Systems Processor. It also allows for data to be output onto a printed paper or back onto the UDST. This processor can also be used to sent unprocessed data through the processes from the UDST to create a recognizable data format. Graphical Processor The graphical Processor arranges the output data into an orderly format that can be read on a graphical screen or on a printed paper. Union Processing and Operating System (UPOS) the Union Processing and Operating System is a operating system that uses both stored data and temporary stored data in order to run processes on a computer. Unlike the TPS, any temporary data not output by a process is lost when the computer is shut down or the operations stop. This system also is the first to use Interrupts to act as 'quick save' data in case a process ends unexpectedly. Graphical User Interface (GUI) The Graphical User Interface (GUI) is the interactive visual output of the computer. The GUI can be interacted with to generate input into the computer. Input/Output Processor (I/OP The Input/Output processor processes input and generates an output. Sources of input are the KEYPAD, MOUSE, GUI, and HDMC. Destinations of output include the GUI, MONITOR, and NETWORK CONNECTION. This Unit processes all data through a GPU. Graphics Processing Unit (GPU) The Graphics Processing Unit (GPU) is the primary processing unit of any computer. It uses input prom the I/O Processor, Data stored on a Drive, and Stored Memory on the computer to generate an output. High-Definition Media Connector (HDMC) A High Definition Media Connector (HDMC) is the primary means to connect external devices to the computer. It allows for an input/output to additional devices. Between this component and the Input/Output Processor, it connects to a SEC. Security Electrical Component (SEC) A Security Electrical Component (SEC) is used to authenticate devices connected through the high-priority, high capacity HDMC components. It also prevents malicious code from entering the processing units of the computer. In addition, this component also prevents power surges from HDMC ports from damaging the computer.